


Pogo Stick Disaster

by gwendy1



Series: NSFW Year of Shance Unconnected Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Injured Lance (Voltron), Injury, M/M, plans gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendy1/pseuds/gwendy1
Summary: Lance's plans are thwarted by an *ahem* unfortunate injury.This is in response to the Year Of Shance prompt, but this piece is SFW.





	Pogo Stick Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> The Year Of Shance prompt was our choice of a silly/shitty prompt. LOL. Thank you to my sister for giving me the completely random and silly prompt of "pogo stick" which led to this fic. Enjoy.

“That’s sweet, honey. It’s a great idea. I’m sure Shiro will love it. And I’m so proud of you both, mijo. My little Lance is celebrating his sixth-month anniversary! Aww,” she coos into the phone. “You’ve grown up so fast.”  
  
Lance grins, heartened to hear his mother’s kind words. “Thanks, Mom. It’s been nice talking to you. I love you! Now, I gotta—“  
  
“Wait!” She cuts him off. “Before you hang up, I wanted to tell you that we’ve moved some of your old things into the garage. I need you to come pick up anything you want to keep before good will comes to pick up the rest.”  
  
Lance jerks up on the couch, dismayed. “What?! You’re getting rid of my stuff?!”  
  
“Oh, honey, no!” She assures him. “Just some old kid stuff. These things don’t need to be collecting dust in your old room, Lance. It’s time to give them a better home. Don’t worry. You still have time to grab anything you want to hang onto.”  
  
“Oh. Okay, yeah.” He agrees, calmer now. “I’ll be over tomorrow. See you soon.”  
  
Lance’s mom chuckles. “See you soon, mijo. I love you.”

  
——

  
Lance digs through cardboard boxes, coughing every time it kicks dust up into his face.  
  
Hunk coughs beside him, rummaging through another box. “Ooh! Easy Bake Oven! Oh man, can I have it?” He asks, pulling it out of the box and turning it with excitement.  
  
“Dude, that’s Veronica’s. You’d have to ask her.” Lance shrugs. “And it wasn’t very good. She made me eat all the undercooked stuff. It was kinda gross.”  
  
Hunk frowns speculatively. “Eh, you’re right. Relying on a lightbulb to cook your food isn’t really a good method, is it?”  
  
Lance shifts some boxes forward to get to the stuff stacked behind them. “Hey, what’s this?” He pulls out something that looks like neon painted metal tubing. With a better look, he grins. “Hell yeah!” He carries it out into the open space in the garage. “Check it out, Hunk! It’s my pogo stick!”  
  
Hunk raises an eyebrow. “A pogo stick? Really? You’re not gonna hang onto that, are you?”  
  
“Oh come on, man. It was fun!” Lance holds it in place, setting one foot onto it, ready to demonstrate his pogo skills. “Watch!”

  
——

  
Shiro rushes through the doors, out of breath, and dashes up to the hospital reception desk. “Lance McClain? He was just brought in.”  
  
The lady at reception nods, finding the information, and directs him promptly. “You’ll check in with Security, he’ll open that door for you. Then, it’s down that hall to Curtain 10.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Once the guard pushes the button and let him in, he darts down the hall, quickly locating Curtain 10 and spotting Hunk hovering just at the end of the hospital gurney.  
  
Hunk notices his harried entrance right away. “Shiro! You’re here. Sorry if I scared you, man.”  
  
Shiro’s able to take in that Hunk sounds less panicked than he did on the phone, and releases a breath of tension, while drawing forward to see Lance for himself. He’s alive — thank goodness — but he’s squirming in pain, tear tracks wet on his face. “Lance?”  
  
Lance gasps and flails an arm out, grabbing for Shiro. “It hurts,” he cries, curled up and cupping a cold pack against his crotch.  
  
Shiro leans over to hug him and kiss him on the temple. He brushes Lance’s tears away as they fall down his cheeks. “Lance, what happened?”  
  
Lance sobs with laughter. “I whacked myself right in the junk!” He buries his head against Shiro’s side, clinging to him with one arm while his other hand goes numb from the cold. He groans.  
  
Shiro turns to Hunk with wide eyes. “What?”  
  
Hunk grimaces in both sympathetic pain and secondhand embarrassment. “Yeah, Lance and I were clearing some of his old stuff out from his parent’s house and he tried to use his old pogo stick. But it’s been a while and he’s definitely too big for a kid’s size pogo stick, so the metal pipe part of it hit him pretty hard right in the crotch.” He winces at the memory of it. “He was in a lot of pain.”  
  
Shiro blinks. A pogo stick? He glances down at Lance’s crotch, worried at the potential extent of the injury. “Well, you did the right thing. Thank you, Hunk, for getting him to the hospital.” He looks gratefully at Hunk.  
  
Hunk waves it off. “No problem. I just hope Lance is okay.”  
  
A doctor enters the space, shifting the curtain, and steps over to Lance’s side. “Mr. McClain will be okay, indeed.” The man smiles, holding out a cup of water and a smaller cup with a couple of pills inside. “Luckily, Lance, you didn’t rupture or break anything. It is some pretty severe bruising and swelling, though. So, I suggest you take this pain medication and continue to treat it with a cold pack for now.”  
  
Lance uncurls himself and takes the pain medication, swallowing and washing it down right away.  
  
The doctor continues. “It’ll take about a week to heal, but you should see some improvement in the next couple of days. Don’t over-do icing it or the pain medication and you’ll be fine. It’s a penis injury, so pain is to be expected. The recommended dose of over-the-counter pain relievers should be enough. But if the bruising or pain gets worse within the next day or two, please do make sure you see a doctor.”  
  
Shiro helps Lance sit more upright and rubs calming circles into his back, relieved and grateful at the news.  
  
Lance frowns sadly. “So no sex for awhile, I’m guessing?”  
  
The doctor lifts an eyebrow, bemused, but smiles. “No, I’m afraid not. No sex until the bruising is at least mostly gone. It’ll probably be painful enough just urinating for awhile, so anything more strenuous is not recommended.” He chuckles. “Be patient, Lance. You’re very lucky it wasn’t worse. Take some time to heal.”

  
——

  
Later, after the doctor has cleared him to go home, and Shiro has gently helped him out of the hospital garb and back into his clothes, Lance thanks Hunk and bids him goodnight — enduring some light teasing — before sending him on his way.  
  
Shiro pulls his car up to the curb and gets out to help Lance from his wheelchair into the car.  
  
Lance sighs, settling in and buckling his seatbelt as Shiro gets in and drives them home. “You know what I’m grateful for?” He answers himself, “These drugs kicking in.” He breathes out, feeling relief at the increasing dullness of the pain, and shifts the cold pack in his lap.  
  
Shiro smiles over at him and huffs out a laugh. He grabs hold of Lance’s hand and threads their fingers together. “I’m glad you’re going to be okay.” He lifts their joined hands up briefly to kiss the back of Lance’s hand.  
  
Lance gazes with loving eyes at Shiro. “I’m sorry I ruined our six month anniversary.” He pouts. “I had reservations and plans and everything! And now we can’t even have sex until I’m healed.”  
  
Shiro stares at the street ahead, wide-eyed with surprise. Six month anniversary? They’re celebrating at six months? And it’s this week? He squeezes Lance’s hand, reassuring both him and himself internally, “That’s okay. We can celebrate it next week. Or we can come up with something to do from home.” He smiles. Hopefully, that’ll give Shiro some leeway to think of a gift or something special to do. No reason for Lance to know that Shiro had no idea they were acknowledging an anniversary at six months. Shiro mentally facepalms and determines to pamper Lance while he heals.  
  
Lance’s grin is a little lopsided and loopy from the painkillers. “I was really looking forward to ‘celebrating’ if you know what I mean,” he says, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Shiro laughs and smiles at Lance. “I love you.”  
  
Lance beams. “I love you, too.”

 

- _end_ -

**Author's Note:**

> mijo : my son
> 
> LOL. My first fic featuring a Penis Injury. XD Let me know if you liked this. :) You can also find me on tumblr [@ificanlivethruthis](https://ificanlivethruthis.tumblr.com).


End file.
